


Deathstination Wedding

by Arithanas



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Traditional mexican candies, gratuitous Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Well, sometimes destination weddings make you closer to a perfect place. Besides, it's not like the Addamses to be absent from a family wedding.





	Deathstination Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemirovitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/gifts).

“_¡La Catrina!_” 

Morticia smiled and rested her hand on Gomez's arm. Gomez puffed his chest and tapped the ash off the end of his cigar. It was not the first time they'd been stopped with those words; Morticia’s new hat was making a sensation. Her skin glowed with the healthy shine of sun-bleached skulls. She was radiant, and the wide-brimmed hat with dark lace made her the center of attention in this place that almost seemed made for them. 

Guanajuato during the Day of the Dead was better than a quicksand spa, and it was invigorating to be surrounded by so many people who enjoyed the close proximity of the Reaper. Morticia and the children looked happy. Gomez decided he would send Aunt Glacial some of the nightbane of the north to show his gratitude to her for encouraging such a lovely vacation. 

The Addamses posed for a lovely group of Mexican teenagers who snapped several photos with those funny plastic things that made even funnier noises.

“_Gracias_,” a girl said, looking at Morticia like some people look at a masterpiece.

“_¡Un placer!_” Gomez replied, saluting with his cigar as if he were doffing a hat.

“It is so alluring to hear your Spanish, Gomez,” Morticia said, glancing coyly at him before taking another careful step down the uneven cobbled street, which was strewn with small domestic altars. “It’s very becoming, my dear.”

Gomez smiled and looked around him in search of his kids. At first, they hadn't wanted to leave the house during Halloween—it was one of the biggest holidays, after all—but they were enjoying the vacation at Aunt Glacial's run-down mansion, and Lurch was willing to manage the candy duty for a year and feed hamburgers to Cleopatra. Good thing Thing was there to lend him a hand.

Wednesday, wearing her favorite plain black dress, admired the skulls and skeletons and licked daintily at a hard candy mummy a gentle old man had given her. Gomez hoped it was full of the promised Mexican poison. Pugsley was running downhill juggling four of those colorful sugar skulls. Gomez wondered what had happened to the other three he had bought at the market uphill, next to that atmospheric Colonial cemetery. 

“Look, Gomez,” Morticia said, pointing to the Baroque church at the foot of the hill. “That’s the Dominican Church Aunt Glacial told us about.”

It was a rough building with seven sides. The white, bare walls framed the west portal's heavily decorated tympanum. The gray stone showed human figures that the time and the rain had distorted into nightmarish reflections. It was hideous, it was grotesque, it was perfect!

“Is that the place where they burned all those poor witches, daddy?”

“No, my gloomy pumpkin,” Gomez reassured Wednesday, picking her up. “This is the place where Aunt Glacial and her girlfriend are going to get married tomorrow.”

“Doña Perpetua is such a nice lady,” Wednesday opined. She licked her candy mummy again, calm now that she knew nothing as scary as an auto-da-fé was going to happen.

“Indeed she is, Wednesday,” Morticia agreed, tilting her new hat. “Do you remember the nice curse she put on us as soon as we darkened her door, Gomez?” 

“Outstanding! I had never heard such a fierce curse from another witch in this land!” Gomez returned his attention to Wednesday. “They will have a great ceremony at nightfall and all their friends will be here.” Gomez nodded at one of the turn-of-the-century lamp posts that surrounded the church, where a poster advertised the witchcraft ceremony. “Hey! Maybe all the town will be here for them!”

“Pugsley, dear!” Morticia called out without looking behind her. “Come, dear. Aunt Glacial is waiting for us.”

The mischievous boy came with his skulls under his arm and extended his hand to take his mother’s. Gomez wrapped his arm around Morticia’s slender shoulders and they strolled happily down that festive street.


End file.
